A Few Loose Ends
by JazzyMikuPie
Summary: Rainbow Dash gets a little too competitive in a race and ends up injuring one of her best friends.


It was a lovely Saturday afternoon. Everypony was having an amazing time. Well, everypony except for four certain ponies. Their names were Bingo Drumstick Pie, Jakey Pie, Bella Drumsticks Pie, and Jaime Pie. Bingo was an amazing drummer. Jakey was, as his friends called him, The Element of Randomness because of how random he could be. Bella and Jaime were the female equivalents of them. They were exactly like their stallion counter parts in every way except for the gender.

Now, on any other day, they would have found something to do easily but that particular afternoon wasn't the case. They just couldn't think what they wanted to do. They were sitting in the living room of their house discussing everything they wanted to do. " How about we go to Sugar Cube Corner?" Bingo asked. Bella shook her head and said , " Nah, we've already been there three times this week."

" How about we go pay Princess Twilight Sparkle a visit?" Jakey suggested. Jaime shook her head and said, " She gets bothered enough from everypony each day." Jakey and Bingo were starting to get a little angry. " What are we going to do then?" Bingo yelled.

Jaime raised her hooves defensively and said, " Hey! No need to yell!" Jakey growled and said, " You really expect us not to be angry? You've shot down all of our ideas." " For good reasons. How about give us a chance to come up with something?" Bella asked. " Fine! What do you have that's so much better that what we have?" " Remember what we promised Cherilee? We were going to pay her students a visit!" Bella said.

Jakey and Bingo were starting to calm down. " Oh yeah." Bingo said. " I guess we're going to the school. " Jaime said. " Yes, I guess we are." Bella said. " Alright then let's go." Jakey said before taking off running. Bella shook her head and said, " Really Jakey? Another race?" She said before taking off running herself. " What can you say? The stallion loves to run!" Jaime said before taking off running herself followed by Bingo.

Jakey was way ahead of them. He was definitely going to make it to the school before them. He decided to slow down a little and let the others catch up a little before speeding up again. " Why am I even trying? They know I always win." He though out loud as his running turned into a slow jog.

Rainbow Dash just happened to see Jakey jogging and her curiosity got the the best of her. She flew up to him and asked, " Hey Jakey Pie. What you doing?" " Racing to the school house with my slower family members." He said . " Bet, I can beat you there." Rainbow Dash said. Jakey raised an eyebrow and said. " Oh yeah? Prove it!" He said before picking up the pace.

"Gladly." Rainbow Dash said before picking up speed herself. Twenty minutes passed and the rest of the group was already there. They were just waiting for Jakey. " Where the heck is that colt?" Jaime asked. Bella shrugged and said, " Beats me." " He should have been here a while ago." Bingo said. At the end of that sentence, an exhausted looking Jakey Pie came crawling in with a pained expression on his face. " H-hi guys." He said as he made his slow strut towards them. The rest of them immediately got concerned. " Are you alright?" Bingo asked. Jakey slowly nodded and said, " Yeah, i-I'm fine." He took another step but fell on the ground screaming. " My legs!" He screamed. Everypony else gasped. " No! You are not alright." Bingo said. " What happened?" Bella asked.

Jakey took one large, pained sigh and said, " Rainbow Dash c-caught up with me and she challenged me to a race and w-well, s-she got a little too competitive."

Flashback:

Jakey was way ahead of Rainbow Dash. Even when Rainbow was flying, Jakey was ahead. That is what made her competitive nature kick in for her. " How's it going back there?" Jakey said, running backwards to see Rainbow flying behind him. Even when he was running backwards, he is was fast. " Ahh, shut up." " Okay! " Jakey said before turning back around and picking up the pace. " I cannot let this guy win!" Rainbow Dash thought.

Jakey wasn't really paying attention to where he was going because he ran into an outstretched branch. He collapsed to the ground and was dazed for a couple of seconds. That allowed Rainbow Dash to catch up with him and get ahead. It didn't take Jakey Pie long to regain his composure before he was up and running again, quickly getting passed Rainbow.

" It going to take more than that to stop me." Jakey said as he was running. Rainbow Dash grumbled before the thought popped into her head. " Oh, thank you random tree branch for giving me the idea." She though before mustering as much speed as she could to get ahead of Jakey and stopping in front of him. She put a hoof out and waited for the stallion to come by.

Jakey had just realized what was going but it was too late. His hoof caught on Rainbow Dash and he tripped, starting to tumble down the large hill. Rainbow Dash burst out laughing before flying ahead of him. Jakey just kept on tumbling. There was humongous boulder at the bottom of the hill that neither of them noticed. At the end of his tumble, Jakey's front two legs hit it and bent in the wrong way. He screamed in pain. Rainbow Dash stopped at hearing screaming.

She looked down to see Jakey with tears in his eyes and his legs in the wrong direction.

Her heart skipped a beat at seeing that. " D-Did I do that?" Rainbow thought to herself. " Oh, Celestia, I did! " She thought to herself. " I-I can't see this!" She thought before flying away.

End Flashback:

" W-well, here we are now." Jakey said from his spot on the ground. All of the family gasped. Jaime seemed to be very angry about it. " She better feel bad about this! It would be messed up if she didn't." She screamed. A sniffle was heard from behind them and somepony said, " Of course she does." Everypony turned around to see the pony that was Rainbow Dash, her face caked with tears.

Jaime tried running up to her but was caught by Bella and and Bingo. " You piece of trash! You injured him! You stupider piece of trash!" She yelled. " I feel terrible about it!" Rainbow Dash said. " Y-you didn't mean for it to get this far. I-I know and I f-forgive." Jakey said. " Can everypony stop talking about this and get him a bucking doctor!" Bingo yelled. " I'm on it." Bella said, before running off.

At the Hospital: A doctor had come. It turns out that Jakey's front two legs had been dislocated . Jakey had attempted to snap them back into place but he only made it worse. Because of that he was rushed to the hospital . There he is laying in a bed, in a ton of pain. " Not only am I in a ton of pain, but am bored out of my mind." He though to himself before he cringed in pain.

At the end of that though, Rainbow Dash came into the room with a bouquet of flowers and a book. " Hi Jakey." Rainbow Dash said as she reached his bed. " " Hello." He said before cringing again. Rainbow Dash frowned . " Sorry about that." She said. Jakey should his head, " No, it's fine. What is it Dashie?" Jakey said.

" Well, I know from experience that the time it takes to heal is boring. I thought I would give you some company." She said while setting the flowers in a vase next to Jakey's bed and the book on his lap. " What is this?" Jakey asked , picking up the book. " It's my favorite book. I kind of figured that when we aren't talking, you could read it." Jakey smiled and said. " Thanks Dashie." Jakey said before setting it to the side.

The pair of friends spent the remainder of the day talking and laughing. They both soon fell asleep and had very great dreams. Their friendship had grown that day. It may have been under pretty terrible circumstances but still. It was a blessing in disguise.


End file.
